Bernadette Grantham
Bernadette Ophelia Grantham, or Bernie as she is known, is a Muggleborn Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In her first few months at school, and while Hogwarts was being housed at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, she was suspended for pointing her wand at the Beauxbatons Headmistress during a kerfuffle in Care of Magical Creatures Class. After her suspension (right around the time of winter break), Bernadette returned to school and was then accused of a crime she did not commit. The Basics * Birthday: March 1, 2088 * Family: '''One mum, one dad, one older brother (he's 17), one younger sister (she's five), no pets * '''Wand: 11 3/4 inches and springy mahogany with a core of demiguise hair; injured in 2099 by a gargoyle and fixed by Hogwarts Headmaster Malachi Trent Her Appearance * Eye Color: Blue-grey * Hair: Brown, between her chin and her shoulder with a messy fringe right now * Height: '4'10 * '''Skin Tone: Fair Bernie's Personality Bernie will tell you a few of her likes and dislikes. You can figure out her p e r s o n a l i t y from there. Likes: # a good strong cuppa # crafts, like crochet and candle-making # baking and eating sweets # Doctor Who & Disney films # cats, even though she's allergic # stationary, journaling, letter writing, doodling # cardigans, scarves, boots, sweaters, anything which makes her look like a granny (including fake glasses) Now for her dislikes... # heights # flying # bullies, including adults # "birdogs" aka gargoyles # being embarrassed for her lack of wizarding knowledge # not fitting in because she's Muggleborn # being alone Now That's What I Call Hogwarts, a History (vol. 100) Before Hogwarts Bernadette did not know a n y t h i n g about the wizarding world until her mum handed her a letter from the post. It took all of the Granthams quite a while to believe this wasn't a prank, and took Hogwarts approximately six letters of owl post before the Granthams confirmed Bernadette's attendance. Her family is still doubtful that "Hogwarts, the Boarding School" exists, although her mum did help her navigate Diagon Alley and buy all her school supplies. Bernie is anxious to fit in with the wizard kids, and has many preconceived and incorrect notions of what magic is like. She is too headstrong to admit when she is wrong, and embarrasses easily when someone points out her ignorance. However, she is enthusiastic when trying something new, friendly when around other kids, and courageous when threatened with an obstacle. Year One Her favorite classes included Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA, with her least favorites being Muggle Studies why does she need this class?, and surprisingly, Care of Magical Creatures. She was nearly a hatstall (Hufflepuff was the Sorting Hat's other choice for her) and attempted to learn some French, for her first year took place at Beauxbatons (due to the boggart invasion of Hogwarts). Also in her first year, Headmaster Trent suspended Bernie from school instead of expelling her per Desmarais' demands and sent her home due to her participation she raised her wand at the Headmistress in a fire/gargoyle attack in the Rose Garden during Care of Magical Creatures class. Bernie's wand was also attacked/broken by a Gargoyle then, though it was later repaired by Headmaster Trent. After a lecture from her parents and a very, very long and magic-less Christmas break, Bernie returned to school slightly more subdued. She behaved in MOST of her lessons, but was then accused (along with approx. 50 other people) of RUINING the decorations for the forthcoming school ball. Bernie was forced to attend a trial wherein Headmistress Desmarais expelled every Hogwartian from Beauxbatons, but then hastily invited them back so they could help her find the dragon that the French pupils had snuck into school. After this fiasco, the dragon!baby was caught, the second fire in the rose garden was extinguished, and Hogwarts was allowed to stay and have a ball in lieu of a feast. Other highlights from her first year: attempting to rob the snack corner on the train, baking magic cookies with Freyr, mapping Beauxbatons, helping Headmaster Trent not become lost, officially becoming Schmoe's assistant professor, helping Ilya Belrose discover that he was a metamorphmagus, apple exploding, dancing lessons, and other lesson shenanigans with Blake Ryan and Claudine Blaze, meeting a house elf in Charms, losing points in Potions, being accused of ruining the ball with everyone else, firefighting and dragon-watching with Cece Summers and Phoebe James, and dancing at the feast with Rowan and Blake. Oui. 'Yearbook Superlatives' *Class Clown *Most Likely to Break Out of Azkaban (with Claudine Blaze) *Most Like Their Respective Hogwarts Founder *Most Likely to Have a Crush on a Member of Staff *Most Likely to Be on a Reality TV Show *Most Likely to Spend Time in Moaning Myrtle's U-Bend *Most Glamorous Mugshot 'Year Two' Bernie started the year by riding the first year boats across the lake, even though she is a second year. She promptly received detention with Headmaster Trent for this. To be continued... Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts